Survivor ORG 6: Haiti
| returnees = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 5: Norway | nextseason = Survivor ORG 7: Vietnam }} Survivor: Haiti is the sixth Koror ORG Survivor installment in the series. Production The season was announced on June 30, 2014 after it shockingly won a spot after rough weeks of bidding against Vietnam, Greenland, and Treasure Island. Five of the six hosts for the season were competing in Survivor ORG 5: Norway (which kinda makes the atmosphere in the chat awkward after a host is eliminated) at the time the season was announced and all of them had affiliations to the season Survivor ORG 3: Brazil, with Nuno hosting the season and the other five playing in it. Casting for the season began on that very same day and would continue three weeks. During the period rumors arose that the season could potentially have returning players but were immediately turned down by Koror. The moderators worked hard to ensure the season had beautiful graphics, a lovely font, and music that kept people on edge to make the Survivor experience much more enjoyable in an attempt to raise a better impression on the wiki. The lovely Survivor logo created by Nuno for the season was released on July 4th, 2014 after many days of being pestered about it by the obvious one. Twists/Changes *'18 Contestants -' Similar to previous non-Koror hosted season Survivor ORG 3: Brazil, this season will have eighteen contestants divided into three tribes of six castaways compete for the title of Sole Survivor and the virtual million dollars. *'Brain vs Brawn vs Beauty -' This season, the tribes will be divided based off of three important characteristics that the game of Survivor focuses on. The castaways will be placed in the area the appear to be most dominate in. There is the brawn tribe in which focuses on the physical aspect of the game and are expected to beat the competition in challenges. There is the brain tribe which focuses on the mental and strategic aspect of the game who are expected to be on top of every blindside. And finally there is the beauty tribe which focuses on the social aspect of the game and are expected to know how to play people. *'Exile Island -' After each reward challenge of the season, the tribe that came in first place will choose one castaway from the tribe that came in third place. Then this tribe member will choose one castaway from the tribe that came in second place, and this other tribe will choose one castaway from the tribe that came in first place. After that, the three castaways that were selected will all head to Exile Island, where they will win clues and attempt to gain a special game changing prize. Moderators Contestants Episode Guide Voting History Trivia *The season's hosting staff is consisted solely of people who were involved in Brazil. **It also happened to be the biggest hosting staff the ORG had seen thus far. Category:Seasons Category:Upcoming Seasons Category:Survivor: Haiti